


Five's Power(s)

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Number Five, Number Five Has More Than One Power, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: It was well known that none of the Hargreeves kids had more than one power. That was just how it was. If they did have more than one power, it would disrupt the balance of everything. Plus, one power was enough. But, theoretically, what if one of them did have more than one power?





	1. Chapter 1

It was well known through the Hargreeves household that nobody, not a single soul (aka, Ben) had more than one power. It just wasn’t possible. Sir Reginald Hargreeves had once told the kids that if they were to have more than one power, their body would not be able to handle it. He listed off different occurrences that potentially could have happened had the kids have more than one power. The Hargreeves kids used to call it: 

Ten Ways Your Body Could Kill You (Power’s Addition):

  1. Your head could explode (Reginald never went fully into HOW, he just said it would).
  2. The atoms in your body could start vibrating causing your body to go into shock. 
  3. Your heart might not be able to handle it causing a heart attack. 
  4. One of your powers might be stronger than the others (he didn’t dive too much into this one either, but apparently it can kill you?)
  5. Having two or more powers mean having to learn how to control two or more powers (he dived into this one a little too much. He would constantly talk about how they are barely able to handle one power, let alone more). 
  6. The cells that hold one power might counteract with the cells that hold the other power causing the cells to constantly fight each other. This could result in death or constant exhaustion. 
  7. Having one power drains your energy quit a lot. Having more than one power, could potentially cause your body to constantly shut down. 
  8. Sibling jealousy or rivalry. 
  9. Not being able to control your powers and hurting, or even killing someone without meaning to. 
  10. Revealing the abilities to the public and having people knocking down your door attempting to learn how you work or perform experiments on you. 

So yes, it was well known that none of the Hargreeves kids had more than one power. That was just how it was. If they did have more than one power, it would disrupt the balance of everything. Plus, one power was enough. But, theoretically, what if one of them did have more than one power? 


	2. Chapter 2

Power’s were an odd thing. They were almost like...a limb. Or another body part. Picture an arm. It is easy to control, easy to manipulate, and move around, but it wasn’t always like that. When you were a young child or even a baby, it was difficult to move that arm, to control it. But, as you grew, it became easier, you got used to it. That’s how it was for all of the Hargreeves kids. Well, everyone but Five. For Five, it took a little while longer to master his power of Time Travel. No one really knew why that was. Everyone, excluding Reginald, just figured it was because messing with space and time, was a whole lot more challenging than seeing spirits, or lifting up couches, making people do things, throwing knives, or turning into a squid-octopus type thing. However, Sir Reginald Hargreeves knew better. He knew from the moment he adopted Five, that he was different. He wasn’t like the others. As a baby, Five never cried. Not even once. Instead, he was quite. Reginald figured something was up when at three years old, Five started responding to things that people said...without them saying it out loud.

One day, Sir Reginald Hargreeves was in his office when three year old Five came barging in. 

‘What does he want?’ Reginald thought, a scowl on his face. 

Five tilted his head slightly and before Reginald could ask him anything, he spoke up. 

“I just wanted to know if mom started dinner yet.” Five said. 

Reginald found it slightly odd that Five tilted his head, almost like he had heard Reginald. 

“But..I did hear you.” Five said, confusion clear in his voice. 

Reginald's eyes widened. The next few weeks were spent testing Five’s new power that may or may not have been new. 

After those few weeks, Reginald made a discovery. Every time Five heard and took notice to people’s thoughts, he tilted his head. It was a big give away that Reginald noticed when he locked Five in a room with all of his siblings. Five’s power seemed to not have any downsides..that was until Five went to the mall with his family when they were nine. 

The second they walked into the crowded place, the thoughts came crashing in. Five crumbled to his knees, his hands flying to his ears. 

‘I can’t wait for Becca’s party-’

‘What am I making for supp-’

‘This is so expensive-’ 

‘This bitch Bethany needs to fuc-’

‘My feet hurt-’

‘People suc-’

‘We need mil-’

“Five.” 

‘I need nail polis-’ 

‘I love him so mu-’

“Five!” 

‘I can’t believe-’

‘I’m hungry-’

“Five!” Reginald screamed, cutting through all of the thoughts.

“Block them out. Do it now!” Reginald yelled angrily. To him, this was just another experiment. Though, that was what it always was. 

Five tried to do what he was told. Fuck, he tried so hard to block them out. It just wouldn't work. 

“I-I can’t do it.” Five said, his entire body trembling like a leaf. 

“Luther, get him up. We are going home.” Reginald said. 

Luther quickly did as he was told. Not because Reginald told him, but because he was worried about his brother and wanted to help. 

Luther picked Five up gently and pulled him to his chest. 

The second Five was pulled into Luther’s chest, Five recognized his siblings thoughts. 

‘I-is he okay?’ Diego. 

‘Oh my god, Five.’ Klaus.

‘Five..’ Luther. 

‘Five..please be okay.’ Vanya. 

‘What’s wrong with him? Oh my god, what’s wrong with him?’ Ben. 

‘We need to get him home. I swear to god, if dad did this to him.’ Diego. 

‘Five. I need to help him...somehow.’ Allison. 

Five slowly lowered his hands from his ears after a few moments. He was scaring his family. He hated scaring his family.

Everything quieted for a moment. 

“Five?” Klaus asked softly. 

Five quickly registered that his eyes were closed and slowly opened them. 

His entire family was gathered around him and Luther. 

Glancing over each of them he saw two different emotions, fear and relief. 

“I-I’m okay. Can we p-please go home now?” Five mumbled softly, hoping to get out of there before the thoughts of thousands of other people came back. 

“Kids, take him to the van. I will get everything we need and come back once I have finished. Do not leave the van under any circumstances and stay with Number Five.” Reginald ordered before making his way further into the mall. 

The Hargreeves household, minus Sir Reginald, made their way out of the mall quickly when they noticed Five flinching and moving to cover his ears. 

The second they got outside in the fresh morning air, Five relaxed and slumped up against Luther. He sighed in content and leaned his head against Luther’s chest. 

“Five? You okay buddy?” Klaus asked softly. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m great.” Five said happy to be out of there. He finally felt like he could breathe. 

“Okay buddy, we are getting in the car now. Do you want me to put you down or keep holding you?” Luther said, keeping his tone light and soft, just like Klaus had done. 

“Please keep holding me?” Five asked, cracking his eye open to look at Luther. 

“Okay, buddy.” Luther said. 

Allison stepped up and opened the door before climbing in first. Vanya followed, than Diego, Ben, Klaus, and Luther and Five.

Luther shuffled so he was in a more comfortable position. 

Five soon fell asleep to his siblings quiet thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short.

When Five was ten, only a year after the mall incident, Reginald decided to conduct another experiment. This time, he forced Five to stay in a public place for four hours before he was able to leave. If he failed, he would be punished accordingly. The experiment went wrong after two hours. Five’s mind could no longer handle it and he passed out in the middle of a local grocery store. Reginald had to convince at least fifteen different angry moms that his son was fine and he didn’t need to go to the hospital. It turns out, that’s not the best thing to say to a group of upset moms when they care more about your kid than you do. Let’s just say, for the next thirty minutes, Reginald had fifteen angry moms and twenty bored kids (excluding Five who was trying to block everything out) yelling at each other in the fruit section. By the time they finally left, Five had a splitting headache and passed out once again upon reaching the van. The next few days after that was full of terrible migraines and trying to sleep it off.

Reginald never tried that experiment again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Five turned twelve his family decided to go to the beach. It wasn’t Reginald's idea at all. In fact, he despised the idea the second the Hargreeves kids brought it up. The only reason he said yes at all was because Five confronted him about it and said that they should otherwise it would look weird to the public eye if they hardly ever saw billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreeves out with his kids. Reginald reluctantly agreed and they all started packing for their trip. 

Five was excited the entire week before the trip. He figured the beach would be quiet and nice. Turns out, Five was wrong. The second they got there, Five realized he made a mistake when he convinced his father to go. Their hotel was crowded and packed with hundreds of people (of course Reginald had to pick the biggest hotel). 

By the time Five and his siblings got to their room on the top floor, Five had tears welling up in his eyes as his head throbbed. 

“Look, this is our room.” Luther said pointing towards a room closest to them. 

Five pushed his way in first and sighed in relief when he realized the walls were soundproof. 

Five looked over at Reginald who seemed to be staring at him. 

‘Can you hear the other people?’ Reginald thought, his stare slightly boring into Five. 

Five shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

‘Good. I asked the front desk if there was a soundproof room. I’m not that awful to make you suffer the entire time.’ Reginald thought before turning around and walking to one of the six beds. 

It took them about thirty minutes to figure out the bed situation. Reginald had the bed near the door by himself. Right next to the door was the closet. Beside Reginald on separate beds was Luther, than Allison, than Vanya. Vanya was the closest to the window. At the other end of the room were two beds facing Reginald and Luther’s beds. Ben was facing Reginald while Klaus and Five were sharing a bed facing Luther. Next to them was the living room area. The living area consisted of a large flat screen TV mounted to the wall, a very large couch near it, with a food bar and a refrigerator. Next to the living room was a bathroom. 

Five laid down on his shared bed and relished in the silence, well, kind of silence. He could still hear his siblings, he just didn’t mind their thoughts. Most of them were too excited about going to the beach to think of anything else. 

“Can we go to the beach now?” Ben asked excitedly. 

Reginald shared a glance with Five. 

‘Are you coming along?’ Reginald asked. 

Five thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

“Dad?” Klaus asked, looking between Five and Reginald. 

“Yes. Everyone change. We are going to find a more secluded spot to go.” Reginald said, quickly glancing over at Five for a few seconds. 

“Okay dad.” 

After a few minutes of everyone quickly changing, they all made their way out of the room. 

The force of everyone's thoughts almost knocked Five onto his knees, but he forced himself to continue on as to not worry his family. 

Reginald immediately took notice to the flinch Five gave and how he curled into himself a little bit. 

‘We are almost out. Don’t worry the others. When we get to the beach, it will be more quiet. Hang in there Number Five.’ Reginald thought before going to the front and leading the kids to the elevator. 

Once everyone climbed in, Five slumped against the wall. 

“Five? You okay?” Klaus asked softly trying not to alert the other siblings. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just kinda tired.” Five said just as softly. 

“Do you want to go back to the room?” Klaus asked. 

Five shook his head a little bit. 

“I don’t want to miss out on the family bonding.” Five said and smiled. 

Klaus stared at him for a little bit longer, his eyes clearly showing his worry. 

“Are you sure?” Klaus asked. 

Five nodded and gave him another small smile. 

Five turned forwards when he heard the sound of the door opening. The family shuffled out and basically ran to the door and down towards the beach. 

Five plopped down in the sand and sighed in content while his siblings rushed into the water. They were so far away, that he couldn’t hear anyone. He could barely hear his family’s thoughts and he couldn't hear anyone else's. It was finally quiet. It was weird. 

After a few hours of hanging out in the sand and watching the waves, the sun was setting and they all had to go back to their hotel room. When the Hargreeves kids walked into the building at around 8:00 pm, it was silent as most people were still at the beach, or they were asleep. The kids made their way to the elevator quickly and after a few minutes, they reached their room. Everyone changed and started settling into bed. 

Five and Klaus, not being tired, decided to hang out on the couch and watch TV. Five fell asleep on Klaus' shoulder halfway through the movie they were watching.


	5. Chapter 5

When Five was thirteen, he time traveled into the future. It was the worst decision he had ever made. There was nothing in the future. Absolutely nothing. He was stuck in the apocalypse..by himself. It was terrifying and eerie to not hear anything else. Usually, his mind was filled with other people's thoughts, plus his own. He never got a moment of silence, so for it to be that quiet, it was terrifying. 

The next few weeks were spent with Five trying to go back to his family. Ben, Luther, Allison, Vanya, Diego…Klaus. He needed to get back home. That was his only goal. A few weeks after that, Five woke up to a splitting headache. He could have sworn his head was going to rip apart into a million tiny pieces. Five could barely move without the pain ten folding. A few hours after, the pain stopped completely. Almost as if it had not been there in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

A year later, Five met a woman who called herself “The Handler”. She just appeared one day and told him she could take him back home if he helped her. So he did. Everyday for three years he helped the Handler interrogate people and read their minds to know if they were lying about the things they said. It wasn’t a bad job. He wasn’t paid to do it, but Five didn’t mind. All he wanted was to get home, and that happened after exactly three years. On the 1,095th day, the Handler showed up. 

“Hello, Five.” A voice spoke up from behind where Five was sitting. 

Five spun around to face the Handler with a small smile. 

“Hey.” He said. The Handler stared at him for a moment before nodding to herself. Meanwhile, Five was trying to interpret what her thought’s meant. 

‘Should I..? It’s seems like a good time. He’s been here exactly three years to this day. He has served me well...I think it’s time.’

“Um..excuse me, but what do you mean?” Five asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

The Handler smiled a wide smile. 

“You are going home, Five.”


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of that day was spent with Five running around in joy. He had missed his family so much and had wanted to see them for a long time. To say he was excited would be an understatement. He was ecstatic. He basically tackled the Handler because he was so excited. 

By the time Five had gathered up all of his stuff, it was starting to get dark and the sun was setting. Five stared at it for a moment before turning to the Handler. 

“I’m ready to go.” He said softly. 

The Handler smiled and nodded before passing Five a briefcase. 

“This will help you get back to the correct time zone. Fair warning, they will be older than you remember them. The briefcase is already set so don’t bump or move the dial. Safe traveling.” The Handler said. 

“Thank you so much.” Five said happily before pressing the large red button on the case. 

There was a flash of blue before nothing. 

No more than two seconds later, Five heard the sound of thoughts. Hundreds of them. Oddly, Five didn’t mind, he was just happy to be around more people. Five slowly opened his eyes once he realized they were closed. He quickly sat up to see a group of people staring at him...his family. 

“Five?”


End file.
